Somewhere I Belong
by Ice-Flame-Melt
Summary: Inspired by Linkin Park's Song. Chase is feeling left out and feels that he is not appreciated by anyone in the team. Bree, on the other hand, is determined to make him feel the opposite way. Chase wants to find somewhere he belongs. Sequel to avalanche. Kind of a Brase story... Kind of.
1. Chapter 1

Chase POV

I breathed heavily while looking outside at the dark night sky, listening to the cars as they drive along with their normal lives. Why couldn't mine be so much easier?

Ever since I got back from the glacier, I had distanced myself away from everyone. Everything Douglas had told me, as much as I didn't want to listen, was completely true. I was never appreciated by my team, even after I had captured Douglas; all I got was a "well done". I know for a fact that if the tables were turned and Adam or Bree had captured him, Mr Davenport and Leo would be raving on about it like there was no tomorrow.

I guess they do deserve it. After the battle with Marcus and me not being able to protect the others, especially Leo, had made me doubt my abilities. I wasn't good enough and I never will be. I couldn't even see past Marcus' lies but Leo picked it up so quickly and I didn't believe him. My naivety and my foolishness had almost cost Leo's life.

All these years I had tried to convince myself that super intelligence was a great thing to have, convincing myself that intelligence was an amazing gift, when really it was just a curse.

Where do I belong in the team? Better yet, where do I belong in this family? Adam was always the "fun sibling" because he was rarely serious about anything because of his lack of intelligence. Bree had Tasha all the time because she was the only girl. Leo had both Mr Davenport and Tasha because of the mere fact that they were his parents.

Where did that leave me? Nowhere, everyone thinks that because I'm smart and responsible means that I don't need attention. Curse my intelligence once again.

No one really paid attention to me unless they needed something from me.

I put my arms on the windowsill and rested my head on them. I forced the tears that were threatening to fall back. I wasn't really the one to cry.

I just want to shut the world out behind me. Unfortunately, my wish was not going to come true. I heard the doorknob turn and the door opening. "Chase, it's time for dinner, are you coming?" Bree asked as if there was nothing wrong.

Did she really think everything was all perfect? After being treated like I wasn't a part of the team?

"No." I replied bitterly.

"What's up with you?" Bree stepped into the room. "Come on let's go to dinner."

I sighed loudly, making sure she knew that I was annoyed. "Just leave me alone." I pleaded with her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Bree replied, stepping next to me.

Curse her persistence. Can't she just take a hint and leave? I just kept my head down, I just couldn't face her.

"Just leave me alone, please." I begged her.

Bree sighed in defeat. "Fine, Mr grumpy." Bree walked out of the room.

"Sorry for not being the up-beat nerd for your entertainment." I muttered to myself.

I couldn't really be angry at Bree for too long. She was always the one who I had a special connection with. Not Leo, not Adam, not Mr Davenport, not Tasha but Bree.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but she was kind of like my kryptonite. She always managed to always get anything out of me.

With one last heavy breath, I stood up from my position and walked over and laid in bed.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bree's POV

Jeez, what the hell was his problem? All I did was ask if he wanted to have dinner and he decides to throw a bitch fit.

Ever since he got back from that ice mountain thingy, he had been isolated from us. I hope he's still not annoyed at the fact he didn't get enough credit. If it is, I guess I could forgive him, we were being a little harsh but it didn't give him the right to be rude to everyone. Especially me.

I don't mean to make myself sound special or anything but Chase and I always had a special connection, sort of exceeding a normal sibling relationship, which was weird in retrospect.

I guess I could always try tomorrow; maybe he was just a little depressed.

"Bree, is something wrong sweetie?" Tasha asked before taking a sip of her water.

I looked at her with confusion before realising that I had barely touched my food. Maybe it was because of Chase's attitude that distracted me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied with a fake smile.

"Can I have Chase's food?" Adam asked with his mouth full.

I chuckled lightly at his immature nature. "You might as well; I don't see Chase coming out anytime soon."

Adam duly obliged and took his plate. I excused myself from the table, not really in the right frame of mind for dinner.

I walked down to the lab and I stood in my capsule. I looked to my right, facing Chase's capsule. I hoped he would be in there tomorrow so we could talk things out.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, yawned quite loudly but not enough to wake up Adam. I looked to my right and saw that Chase's capsule was empty. I sighed quietly and stepped out my capsule. I guess he's still annoyed.

I took the elevator upstairs and I looked at the time in the elevator which showed 7am. School didn't start for two hours, so why was I awake?

I quickly brushed away these thoughts as I stepped out of the elevator and headed for the kitchen. As I walked in, I found Chase, fully dressed for school and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Chase." I greeted him as I sat next to him.

Chase didn't even look up from his cereal bowl. I sighed loudly getting his attention. "Still not talking, huh?"

Chase took that opportunity and walked away from me and sat on the counter. I have to admit, that kind of hurt me. I stood up and made my way over to him and took a seat next to him.

"Are you still angry about yesterday?" I questioned him. Chase's vow of silence suggested that he was. "If you are, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel as if you weren't part of the team."

"Yeah I bet you are." Chase bitterly spat back.

I was taken aback by his tone and I was seriously getting frustrated at his attitude. "You're never this rude to me, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't need your pity." Chase angrily said.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm being serious." I tried getting my point across but to no avail.

"Cut the crap Bree, just say it, I don't belong in this team, do I?" Chase questioned me, finally making eye contact with me.

I didn't have an answer; Chase never attacked himself like that. I was flabbergasted at his statement. "That's what I thought." Chase said before turning back to his cereal.

I placed my hand on Chase's, trying to reassure him. "You do belong in this team, we may not tell you but you are important."

Chase violently pushed my hand away from his and stood up. He put his bag on his back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly on his way out.

I instantly felt overwhelmed with guilt, I was shocked that he would just walk out like that because of just one incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's POV

I didn't mean to be that rude to Bree, she was trying to comfort me and all I did was walk away. Now I was in more of a terrible mood because of what I did. I sighed quietly and rested my head on the table.

I was in math class, not really paying attention to the test that in front of me. The actual reason as to why I wasn't paying attention was because I didn't feel confident in my intelligence. I don't know but I just felt… Useless.

I quickly scribbled down some random answers before pondering on my thoughts. I probably should apologise to Bree but she probably didn't want to speak to me. I couldn't really blame her; my foul mood would probably stop her from approaching me. Too be honest, I didn't really intend on speaking to her, just looking at her face kind of almost made me want to spill my guts.

Our maths teacher, Mrs Santos, collected up of the test papers and began counting up the scores. My bionic hearing picked on people's silent voices. They were muttering "Chase obviously got the highest score" or "Why bother? Chase got the highest." I just rolled my eyes and clenched my fists under the table until they turned a different shade.

That was another stereotype that always hurt my feelings. I hated being labelled a 'nerd'.

"The student with the highest score was… Francesca." Mrs Santos announced, almost surprised herself.

Everyone in the room immediately shot up in disbelief. I heard the others saying "Unbelievable" or "Impossible". Leo looked at me weirdly, as if sensing that there was something wrong. I kept my head down, not wanting to make any eye contact with him.

As soon as Mrs Santos dismissed us, I zipped out of the classroom with no questions asked. I made my way to the library and intended to stay there as no one often came to the library.

I took a random book off the shelf and began reading. I heard the doors of the library open and Leo stepped in. Leo came over to my table and took a seat across from me.

"Hey Chase." Leo greeted me.

I sighed heavily and didn't even look up from my book before replying. "Hi Leo."

There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't look up at Leo but I heard him fidget between his fingers. "So what happened in Maths today?" Leo questioned me.

"Nothing, just because I happened to not do well on the test doesn't mean anything is wrong." I retorted, with a slight anger in my tone. That shut Leo up and I immediately regretted what I said. "I'm sorry Leo; I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok; it was my fault for bringing it up." Leo admitted.

I could never be mad at Leo, it was my fault he nearly got killed. I looked up from my book and made eye contact for the first time in this conversation. "No, it's not. You have every right to do so, I guess it was weird that I didn't get the highest score but that's life." Unfortunately Leo wasn't done there.

"Chase, what's going on?" Leo asked, squinting his eyes trying to get a good read on me. "Ever since you got back from that glacier, you haven't spoken to any us."

I sucked in a breath and looked down; suddenly found the table more interesting. "So you actually noticed, huh?" I said silently.

"Of course I noticed dude, why wouldn't I?" Leo quizzed me.

It took me time to even have the courage to reply to him. "Because I'm not someone who you guys always want to be around." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Leo urged me to continue.

"I'm not someone you guys want to be around." I hissed at him.

It must have taken Leo a long time to register what I had just said because he took a long time to even reply. Finally Leo spoke up. "What makes you say that?"

"Really Leo? Because the last time I checked whenever you wanted to do something _fun_ it always involved Adam or Bree, never me. The only time you called me to do something is if you wanted help with something." I argued, raising my voice which resulted with the librarian telling me to be quiet. "So I prefer that you don't lie to me."

I said that last part silently before going back to my book. I wouldn't be surprised if Leo left right now and I was kind of hoping he would.

"Chase, what's gotten into you? You're so much more aggressive than usual." Leo stated, staring at me oddly. "Ok, maybe it's true that I tend to do more fun stuff with the others but whenever I want to do something with you, I want to do it because it would be fun for the both of us. I can't do that kind of the stuff with the others because they wouldn't enjoy it."

Leo took a breath before continuing. "Remember that robot tournament we did? It wasn't because that I knew you could build the ultimate robot, I asked you because I knew we could enjoy it together. Don't you remember how much fun we had?"

I remembered. Beating Davenport and getting the five hundred dollar prize. It was a great day.

"But if that's the way you feel, well then it's your opinion…" Leo trailed off before walking out of the library.

I looked at where Leo was previously seated and I began banging my head silently on the table. Why did I keep pushing away the ones I loved? First Bree and now Leo. Great now I was hurting the people I love rather than protecting them. How many people do I have to hurt to get a grip of myself?

* * *

Bree's POV

I couldn't focus on chemistry at this point even when Owen is sitting next to me. He tried flirting with me, usually it would work but Chase was on my mind right now.

Everything was so different about him, his tone was more aggressive. He was never like that to anyone. He rarely made any eye contact with us anymore. He looked so… Vulnerable.

I didn't like this Chase; I wanted the old Chase back.

"Bree, is something wrong?" Owen asked me.

I looked up from the experiment we were meant to be working on. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you're the only one doing the chemistry experiment in the class." Owen stated. I looked at him weirdly before looking at the whole room. Everyone else was either talking or texting. "And you're not talking to me either."

I rested my hands on the table and sighed silently. "I'm sorry Owen, I just have a lot on my mind right now." I half-heartedly answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Owen offered.

I shook my head in reply. "I'm not really in the mood."

Owen nodded his head in agreement, having a sad look on his face. I felt guilty for rejecting him like that but he wasn't my main concern.

School finished quite quickly and I was walking home. Usually I would super speed home but I figured walking would give me time to think.

Chase's new attitude struck confusion into me. We've been on many missions, so why was it this one that he suddenly decided to attack himself like that?

Maybe I should tell Mr Davenport about this, it doesn't seem that normal that Chase is like this.

I arrive at home and enter through the door. I spotted Adam sitting in his usual seat on the couch, staring at the TV without a care in the world.

"Hey Adam." I greeted, shutting the door behind me. "Has Chase come yet?"

"He's in one of the rooms down the hall. He seemed upset." Adam informed me.

I sighed heavily in disappointment. I was hoping his mood-swing would be over by the time I got home. "Ok, I'll be in the lab." I told him before walking off.

I stepped in the elevator and made my way down to the lab. I exited the elevator and entered the lab, searching for Mr Davenport. Fortunately enough I found him there, working on one of his projects.

"Hey Mr Davenport." I greeted, grabbing his attention.

"Hello Bree, how was school?" Mr Davenport asked, not looking up from his experiment.

I was really getting sick and tired of the no eye-contact thing. "Something's wrong with Chase."

Mr Davenport looked up and gave me a look of uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's acting strange." I stated.

Mr Davenport still looked confused. "Well can you be a little more specific?"

"One, he's not talking to anyone that much. Two, he's saying he doesn't belong in the team. He's not the same Mr Davenport and it's worrying me." I explained, pushing back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Mr Davenport scratched his head as if he was trying to find a solution. "When did this all start happening?"

"Ever since he got back from that ice mountain." I replied.

"This could just be an emotional thing; it could just pass in a couple of days." Mr Davenport assured me.

"So you're not gonna do anything about it?" I asked incredulously.

"Fine, we'll talk during dinner then." Mr Davenport gave in.

"Good." I replied simply before turning around to walk out of the lab.

"By the way Bree, why is it at this moment you decide to care about Chase's well-being?" Mr Davenport questioned me.

I froze right at the moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well I know that you and Chase are brother and sister but before this situation, I've never seen you care about him _this_ much." Mr Davenport questioned me suspiciously.

I didn't have an answer to that. I knew we had an amazing connection between us but I didn't know how to explain it, especially to Mr Davenport.

I'll be honest, I hated seeing him hurt or upset. I loved seeing him happy and grinning from ear or ear. It made me feel delighted on the inside knowing that Chase didn't let anyone get him down.

"Honestly, I don't know…" I said silently before walking out of the lab.

* * *

Dinner was starting to be slightly awkward. It didn't consist of much, just the sounds of metal clanging together and a bit of small talk. I looked at Mr Davenport as a signal.

"So Chase, how was school?" Mr Davenport asked him.

I looked at Chase to see if he would look up. I looked at his plate and I noticed he had barely touched his food. You know, I haven't really seen Chase have a proper meal since 2 days ago. I knew he didn't have lunch today because would usually sit next to us. All he's had today is half a bowl of cereal.

This made me feel increasingly worried about him.

"Fine." Chase mumbled, playing with the food on his plate.

"Anything interesting happen?" Tasha asked him.

Chase shook his head slowly in response. Why doesn't he ever look up?

"Not from what I remember, right Chase?" Leo mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion before turning my attention to Chase.

"Chase, what's he talking about?" I questioned him suspiciously.

Chase gave Leo a certain look that I couldn't read properly. It was kind of a mix between a death glare and a threatening glare.

"Chase didn't get the highest maths score in today's test." Leo answered for him.

"That's it?" Mr Davenport questioned, not quite believing it.

"Yep…" Chase replied silently, resting his head on the table.

I knew Chase too long to know that is not what the problem is.

"No way! Chase didn't get the highest score!" Adam laughed right in his face.

I knew that wasn't smart right now, Chase wasn't in the mood and you could tell from the expression he was showing on his face.

"Adam, enough." I tried to stop him.

It didn't work because Adam continued to tease him. "Come on Bree, don't you find this funny? Chase didn't do well in a test for the first time."

Chase's face was turning tomato red right about now and the whole family could sense he was about to explode in one way or another. "Well, it's nice to know that my failure is your amusement. Go ahead, laugh it up!"

Chase stormed away from his seat and stomped away down the hall.

I sighed in annoyance. The one chance to get Chase to actually talk to us and Adam had to go and blow it because of his immaturity. "Well congratulations Adam, look what you did!"

"Bree, calm down, it was his choice to leave." Tasha tried to calm me down but I wasn't done there.

"Maybe so but it didn't help with Adam laughing at him." I argued back, my frustration getting the best of me.

"Listen Bree, just calm down, this whole thing will blow off in a matter of time." Mr Davenport tried to calm me down. "Just let Chase deal with it himself."

I slowly breathed in and out slowly, calming myself down. I looked down at the hallway where Chase had been. I knew this wouldn't just blow off, this was serious and it was harming Chase. I need to help him but somehow I need to get through to him.

**Thank you to those who reviewed and followed my story. I honestly didn't expect it to get that many in 1 chapter so I thank you once again. You literally made my day and got me smiling for most of it. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bree's POV

This mission, simply put, was a disaster. All we had to do to do was put out a fire in a deserted warehouse that had chemicals inside. If the warehouse blew up then the chemicals would be exposed into the atmosphere. Luckily it was only a small fire so it wasn't on a high scale of danger just yet.

So it was relatively an easy mission. But boy was I wrong.

Earlier that day

"_The mission today is to stop a small burning deserted warehouse from blowing up." Mr Davenport informed us. "The surveillance cameras show that a tiny fire has broken out and if it hits the chemicals then it could release toxic fumes into the atmosphere."_

"_Can I come this time? I know how to handle this kind of situation." Leo said proudly. _

"_No, if the chemicals explode, then the fumes will kill you instantly." Mr Davenport told him, which resulted in Leo pouting. "Adam and Bree, go suit up."_

"_Wait, what about me?" Chase questioned him._

_I almost forgot he was even in the room. He didn't say a word to any us before Mr Davenport's announcement. I kind of felt sorry for him but I knew it was best that he didn't come._

"_Look Chase, you haven't exactly been competent recently or been on the best terms with everyone. It's best that you sit this one out." Mr Davenport advised him._

_I knew Chase and he wouldn't take no for an answer. "That's not fair!" Chase argued._

"_Chase, let's talk outside." I offered, pushing him out of the lab and out of earshot. _

"_You're not gonna talk me out of it Bree." Chase said coldly._

"_You don't need to come Chase, it's a tiny mission plus Mr Davenport is right." I countered._

_Chase scoffed at me. "About what?"_

"_Really Chase?" I questioned him. "Have you noticed that you barely come out of that stupid room or that you don't talk to us anymore?"_

_Chase gave me a glare, jaws clenching and breathing heavily. I glared at him back but not with that much aggression that Chase was showing. I was feared that Spike could show up anytime from now._

"_I'm going on that mission." Chase stated simply, trying to walk past me._

_I pushed him back to his previous position which resulted in Chase groaning at me. "No you're not, it's not that important."_

"_So why do you two get to go and not me?" Chase questioned me._

_That question hit me hard. I didn't really know why he wasn't being allowed. Usually the three of us would do missions, no matter how big or small. Even if we weren't in the best moods with each other we would have to suck it up. "Because…"_

"_Because you two are better than me? Because you have super speed and Adam has super strength that I can't do anything?" Chase said with disgust._

"_You know I wasn't going to say that, why would you think that?" I questioned him softly, putting my hands on chest, trying to calm him down._

"_Then what where you gonna say?" Chase asked me. _

_Chase looked at me with his deep brown eyes and his eyes made me forgot what I was gonna say. "Umm… I don't know."_

_Chase pushed my hands off his chest aggressively, which really hurt my feelings. Does he hate me now? "I'm going on that mission Bree."_

"_Why Chase, what do you have to prove?" I questioned him._

"_I have to prove that I belong in this team and that I'm not a liability." Chase replied with anger._

"_You do belong in this team!" I emphasized._

_Chase scoffed at me and gave me a cold, hard stare. "So why do I never get the credit I deserve?"_

_I didn't have an answer. Chase's stare made me feel uncomfortable because he never looked at me like that. Whenever he looked at me, he looked at me with happiness and joy, not anger and hatred._

"_Exactly." Chase said simply before walking past me._

* * *

During the mission

"_Okay guys, you know what to do, the fire has gotten bigger so just put it out and you're done." Mr Davenport said through our ear pieces. "But do not let it get anywhere near the chemicals."_

"_Copy." Chase said._

_Chase had managed to convince Mr Davenport to let him go on the mission, which I personally thought was a bad idea but when Chase is determined, it takes a long time to try and talk him out of it. _

_That was one of the many things that made Chase so special in my eyes._

"_There are three locations that are on fire, let me pull up the locations." Chase brought up his computer in his brain._

_We saw three red dots which I'm guessing are where the fires are._

_We ran to the nearest fire and entered the room to come face to face with a roaring flame._

"_Bree, you see that container over there?" Chase pointed a certain one. I nodded my head in reply. "It contains water, make a cyclone and spread the water out so that it extinguishes the flames."_

_I nodded and ran over to the container. I ran around in a circle, creating a cyclone and emptied the water into it, extinguishing the flame._

"_Great job Bree!" Mr Davenport congratulated me. _

_I smiled in appreciation, Adam congratulated me by clapping and Chase didn't say anything, he just walked away to the next location._

_I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. Adam and I followed Chase to the next location. _

_Chase opened the door to the next room, which also had a roaring flame._

"_Adam, there's a fire extinguisher over at the other side of room, you need to get to it." Chase ordered him._

"_I can't get past the flame!" Adam shouted over the roaring flame._

"_Blow it up with your lasers." Chase advised him._

_Adam focused on trying to hit the extinguisher perfectly. Adam launched a laser and it hit the fire extinguisher perfectly, resulting in it exploding and covering the flame._

"_Perfect work!" Mr Davenport congratulated him._

"_WOO!" Adam screamed in excitement._

_Chase groaned loudly before leaving us as quickly as possible. When is he going to realise that it's not all about getting appreciation?_

_We entered the last room and the flame looked even bigger._

"_Okay, I got it this time." Chase said confidently._

_There's the confident Chase I've known all my life. Chase used his molecular kinesis and levitated a tank full of water._

_Suddenly a pipe burst on the left side of the room and liquid started to pour slowly out of it._

"_Chase… What the hell is that?" I asked slowly, pointing at the liquid._

_Chase scanned the liquid and fear struck his face like a bulldozer._

"_Gasoline…" Chase replied slowly. _

_His breathing became slow and shallow. The fire hit the gasoline and the fire burned rapidly and became bigger and louder._

"_Chase, what do we do?!" I shouted at him._

_This would be the chance that Chase needed to "prove" himself. This is where Chase's intelligence would really come in handy._

_Chase froze. He literally froze like an ice cube. He couldn't move, he stayed solid as a rock._

_Adam grabbed his shoulders and shouted at him. "Chase, what do we do?!"_

"_I don't know…" Chase said silently._

"_Oh my god! The warehouse is gonna blow up!" I screamed in fear._

"_Get out now! Abort the mission!" Mr Davenport shouted through the ear piece._

_I grabbed Chase and Adam and super speeded out of the warehouse._

* * *

Present

We were on our way back to the lab. Everything was so silent, Chase didn't say a word, I didn't say a word and Adam just fidgeted a lot.

I told Chase not to come on the mission and this is what happened. I couldn't really blame him for the gasoline leak but he's the smartest person in the world, he should have been able to solve the problem.

We walked into the lab and we were greeted by Mr Davenport and Leo.

"Chase, what on earth were you thinking?!" Mr Davenport yelled at him.

I had never seen Mr Davenport take that tone with any of us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know to do." Chase replied.

"You put all of the team in danger and you're only excuse is that you didn't know what to do?!" Mr Davenport raised his voice one again. "That is not good enough!"

Chase looked so disappointed in himself and the fact that Mr Davenport was yelling at him didn't help.

"Maybe you're not cut out to be the mission leader." Mr Davenport said simply.

That was a low blow. The roomed was filled with complete and utter silence. Chase looked up at him with rage in his eyes. It's like a fire was lit up in his eyes.

"Screw you!" Chase shouted at him.

Chase was furious and maybe he did have the right to do so.

"Chase, listen-"

"SHUT UP!" Chase roared ferociously.

Chase launched his hand forward, slamming Mr Davenport into the wall with his molecular kinesis. I was scared that Spike could come out and create havoc. Everyone was thrown back by his anger because Chase was never like this. He had changed so dramatically.

"I'm so sick of all your favouritism to Adam and Bree!" Chase shouted with so much force.

"Chase, stop!" Leo tried to calm him down.

Chase ignored him and continued. "Bree got contaminated and you didn't punish her severely but when it's me, I get stripped of being the leader!"

"CHASE STOP!" I yelled at him.

Chase's eyes looked so much different, his eyes changed colour. Not like the grey Spike would show or Chase's brown eyes. No, it was a red, ferocious and dangerous colour. What was happening?

Chase breathed and let go of Mr Davenport and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Chase's POV

What the hell is going on with me? I have never done anything like that. I'm hurting my family one by one and I never want to do it but it just keeps happening.

I groaned in frustration and my molecular kinesis started acting up and a chair was thrown across the room.

I'm glitching all over the place; I need to calm down otherwise I could bring this whole house down. I walked over to the windowsill and gripped the edged until my knuckles turned white.

Unfortunately, Bree came into the room. This was not the right time.

"Chase… Are you alright?" Bree asked softly, stepping slowly towards me.

"Leave me alone." I said simply.

I tried to calm myself down so I didn't hurt her next.

"No I'm not leaving you." Bree replied.

That made me smile underneath; she always comforted and made me calm myself down. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a tight hug.

Her body on mine soothed me in ways I couldn't explain. The scent of her body calmed me down.

What the hell is going? I'm glitching so much; it's almost as if I was having feelings for my sister. That's not supposed to happen.

"Chase, what the hell is going on?!" Bree yelled at me. "I told you not to come on the mission and look what happened."

Oh great, now she was going to lecture me, just perfect.

"It's not fair that you and Adam were picked to go and not me." I countered.

Bree scoffed at me. "It's not about us; it's about the lives of others. It doesn't who does the missions!"

"Tell that Mr Davenport, he gives you guys all the credit and never me!" I yelled back.

My anger was coming back again.

"Get over it, Chase! Because of you we failed the mission!" Bree argued.

That really set me off. Now she was blaming me because of the failure of the mission. The anger was taking over my body.

I lost all control. My hand suddenly rose and it made my molecular kinesis attack Bree and slam her into the wall.

"SHUT UP! QUIT BLAMING ME!" The anger in me roared.

I saw Bree's eyes start to water and I couldn't do anything to stop myself.

"Chase…" Bree said my name softly.

Her voice made me calm down and Bree slid down off the wall. I immediately ran over to her and checked her body for injuries.

"Oh my God Bree, I'm so so sorry!" I apologised countlessly.

Bree was fear-stricken and started to back away from me. "You're a monster! You're not the Chase that I know and love."

Bree super speeded out of the room, leaving me in my own guilt. I can't believe I did that.

What was happening to me?

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I was sooo busy with college stuff and the fact that on Sunday I went to my first ever NFL match otherwise it would been updated on a sunday. Thank you to those who took the time to review and feel free to leave more. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bree's POV

This week had changed so much for the worst.

Chase was a different person. He never used his bionics that much on his family. He slammed Mr Davenport and I into the walls with no remorse. His eyes were not the brown eyes that I loved to see every day, the brown eyes that cheered me up whenever I was sad. Those brown eyes were gone and were replaced with these red, evil and threatening eyes.

These thoughts almost brought tears to my eyes. I wanted Chase back, not the monster that taking over him.

Rarely anyone approached Chase; I guess it was the fear that he could hurt anyone of us. The only time someone came to talk to him was if they gave him something to eat, which he rarely ate anyway. His body became slightly skinnier. He rarely exited the room he's stuck himself in.

Why was I focusing so much on the details of Chase's body? He was just my brother, surely that was a reason? Even I didn't believe what I just said. It was way more than that but I couldn't explain what I felt.

Chase didn't even come to school, which raised a few eyebrows. I had to make excuses as to why he wasn't coming. Chase's absence affected me in so many ways. One, I was moody and I couldn't focus. Two, Owen was becoming frustrated at me. I guess I couldn't blame him; I never paid attention to him anymore.

At this point I guess I had realised that I didn't just want Chase back, I needed Chase back and I will do everything that is possible to get him back. No matter what the cost.

I left the lab and made my way upstairs towards the room that Chase was staying in. I stood up tall, facing the doorway. I sighed and slowly opened the door and stepped in.

I scanned the room and all I saw was the awful condition the room was in. There were chairs thrown all over the place, there were holes in some of the walls and one cleanly broken table. What did Chase do?

I found Chase sitting on a chair, staring at a window.

"Chase…" I said slowly. "Are you okay?"

Chase snorted at my attempt of trying to start a conversation. "Do I look okay?"

"You look like you need someone to talk to." I stated. "I'm willing to be that someone."

"Do you really wanna risk that?" Chase questioned me. "I nearly killed you the other day and just barely stopped myself."

"I'm willing to risk anything." I said. I quickly noticed how weird that sounded for me to say that to my brother so I quickly corrected myself. "So- so that you feel better."

"Look at me Bree!" Chase exclaimed, standing up from his seat. He turned around to look at me. "I'm a mess, look what I did to this room and that could happen to you any minute if you don't get out of here."

Chase looked so vulnerable; the confident, determined Chase was no longer in my sights. Chase started to shake violently and I feared at the moment he could hurt me again. I stepped right up to him and gave him a hug, calming him down. "I'm not leaving you alone, you're my brother and I love you and I miss you."

"You miss me? What do you mean?" Chase questioned me.

I let go of him and looked right into his eyes. "You're not the same, Chase. You're not the same brother I used to rely on to make me happy, you're not the same brother who could lift my spirits and you're not the same brother who is confident and determined. I need that Chase back."

Chase gave a confused look and it's like he didn't know what to say until now. "Why do you need me?"

I froze, I didn't account for him asking me that. I couldn't explain to him why I need him. It somehow went beyond a sibling reason but I couldn't explain it. "I-I don't know... But do you believe me when I say I do?"

Chase stared at me for a moment. I feared that he wouldn't believe me and just walk away. Chase nodded at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily. "Thank you Chase."

I looked into his eyes once and saw a small twinkle in his brown eyes. I took that as a sign as progress. Then something strange happened.

My eyes suddenly diverted downwards so I was looking at his lips. I don't know how to explain it but I felt like I was being urged to do something. Something I didn't want to do. Or did I?

Chase must have sensed what I was doing as he looked at my lips also. My eyes switched between looking at his eyes and his lips before suddenly leaning in. Chase followed my motion and we were getting closer to each other.

I literally had to force myself to stop what might potentially happen. "I'm sorry, I got to go."

I super speeded out of that room as quickly as I could towards the living room.

Oh my God, what did we just do? I was nearly about to kiss my own brother. What made it worse is that he was about to kiss me also. This is so wrong is in so many ways, I have a boyfriend that I almost cheated on… But why did we attempt to do it? Was I glitching like Chase was or was it intentional?

At that point, Tasha came downstairs. Oh great, now she was gonna force me to talk. "Hey Bree."

"Hi Tasha." I said reluctantly.

Tasha picked up on my tone and sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed loudly in annoyance. "I just really miss Chase, that's all."

No way I was about to tell her what really happened.

"Why do you miss him so much? It's not like he's gone anywhere." Tasha said simply.

"You don't understand Tasha, he is gone." I said sadly.

Tasha studied my behaviour for a moment. "Help me to understand then. What do you miss the most about him?"

"Pardon?" I asked, not clear on what she said.

"What do you miss the most about him?" She repeated.

I began to think about what she said. There were loads of possible answers. "Well, I miss his determination. It always helped during missions."

"Forget the missions. Focus specifically on him." She emphasized.

I thought to myself again. "I miss his smile whenever he was happy; I always loved seeing him happy. Whenever I was upset, he always lifted my spirits. His smug confidence was just a bonus. His willingness to protect us was always sweet. All that was replaced by something taking over Chase."

I said that last bit in despair. Tasha began to smile at me and I was confused. "You're in love with Chase."

My eyes widened with disgust and I nearly choked on air. I was shocked to hear what she just said. "What?! That's impossible!"

"Everything you just described about him proved that you're in love with Chase." Tasha said excitedly.

I shook my head vigorously, refusing to believe it. "I can't be, he's my brother! Don't you find that a little weird?"

"Usually yes, but we've all noticed how you act around each other." Tasha said before standing up. "Think about it."

Tasha walked off. I thought to myself, this is impossible. I can't be _in_ love with Chase. It's not humanly correct. Well technically we are superhuman but still!

Was I really in love with Chase?

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. The next ones will be longer, I promise but I had to get this one out before I lost the idea. So what do you think of Bree being in love with Chase? And I would like to say a big thank you to those who took the time to review my last chapters. They really encouraged me and left a smile on my face. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV

What just happened? Did we nearly kiss or what? We're brother and sister and we nearly kissed?

But for some reason, I really wanted to.

Every part of her body caught my eye. Her facf her body caught my eye. e was so beautiful, her brown eyes were gorgeous. Her lean body fit perfectly into mine whenever we hugged.

Snap out of it Chase! She's my sister; I need to stop thinking like this.

My thoughts are messing with my mind as my body glitches again and a chair flies across the room. Next a table flies across the room. I can't stop the glitching and it's starting to hurt my body.

Electricity is zapping around my body and it hits the ceiling. That's the last thing I remember before my body falls backwards and darkness consumes me.

* * *

Bree's POV

I hear a crash from Chase's room. Instinctively I use my super speed and run to the door of his room.

I knocked on his door. "Chase?"

No reply. I knock on his door again. "Chase, you okay in there?"

Still no reply. I slowly open the door and took a peek inside. The room is in a way worse condition than earlier.

I step fully inside of the room. I try to spot Chase but I couldn't see him. I turned the light switch on and I was shell-shocked by the sight I'm witnessing. Chase was unconscious.

"Chase!" I screamed.

I ran over to his body and began to inspect his body for injuries. I put two fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. I felt one but it wasn't strong. I pulled him up to his feet and held him close to my body. I super speeded to the lab to get Mr Davenport's help.

"Mr Davenport, Chase is unconscious!" I shouted worriedly.

Mr Davenport jumped out of his seat and helped Chase off of me as I struggled to cope with his body weight.

"Help me put him in his capsule!" Mr Davenport urged me.

I put one of Chase's depleted arms on me as we put him in his capsule. Chase's body slumped against the glass. I felt tears about to drop my eyes but I quickly wiped it away.

"Do you know what the problem is?" I choked out.

Mr Davenport was typing random stuff on his computer. "I'm not sure yet but I will get back to you later."

I sighed in disappointment and walked out of the lab.

* * *

An hour later, Mr Davenport called Adam, Leo and I to the lab. The obvious guess was because of the news of Chase.

"So what's wrong with Chase?" Adam broke the silence.

Mr Davenport sighed before answering. "There's more than one reason as to why he is like this."

"Go on…" Leo urged him.

"Well his stress levels have risen intensely." Mr Davenport informed us.

"So stress is the reason he's like this?" Adam asked him.

Mr Davenport shook his head at him. "That's a minor reason. The fact that Chase has dramatically lost weight unhealthily and he hasn't slept in his capsule for under a week didn't help his cause. The main reason is that his emotions are causing his body to glitch."

Does that mean because of what happened in that previous mission? How Mr Davenport and I were angry at him because all he really wanted to do is prove that he belonged? Or was it worse than that?

"Because Chase's brain works like a computer, the amount of glitching that his body is experiencing, his computer-like brain cannot handle his glitches." Mr Davenport took a breath before continuing. "So to put it simply, Chase's brain shut his body down so it doesn't suffer anymore."

I gasped silently; Adam and Leo didn't say a word.

"So is Chase dead?" Leo asked what was on all our minds.

Mr Davenport shook his head at us. "No no, his brain is just trying to get his body stable enough so he doesn't glitch anymore. In other words, he's hibernating."

Mr Davenport concluded and I was breathing sighs of relief, Adam smiled and Leo looked like he was thanking the heavens but one thing came to mind.

"But I don't understand, how are his emotions causing him to glitch?" I questioned.

"Basically, usually his emotions only cause him to glitch at a minor level. You know the occasional spark of electricity or his sonic sneeze." Mr Davenport stated. I nodded in understanding. "But for some reason, his emotions have exceeded and manifested and to his brain, his emotions are like viruses. His emotions take over his brain and cause his bionics to go haywire because his emotions and his brain are fighting for dominance."

"So that's why he attacked us." I spoke up finally. Mr Davenport nodded sadly.

"I don't understand, why are his emotions taking over?" Leo questioned Mr Davenport.

Mr Davenport sighed. "I don't know."

I know why they are. Chase didn't feel appreciated and he didn't feel that he belonged in the team. I can't help but feel maybe this is because our lack of acknowledgement.

"So how do we stop this happening?" Adam brought up.

"My guess is to keep his emotions at a limit, try to make sure he doesn't glitch all the time." Mr Davenport guessed.

We nodded our heads at him in agreement.

"Oh by the way guys, there's another piece of bad news." Mr Davenport started.

The room was filled with anticipation as we waited for Mr Davenport's answer. I feared it would be something dangerous or something that could damage Chase.

"Well… there's a chance that Chase may lose his memory."

Those words were enough to make my knees tremble and my eyes water. Chase may never remember any of us again. Adam and Leo's jaws dropped.

"Why?!" I exclaimed, my emotions were getting the better of me.

"His brain may try and reset his body so his emotions can't take over." Mr Davenport explained to us.

"How big is the chance of this happening?" Leo questioned cautiously.

Mr Davenport gulped before answering. "50/50."

My heart plummeted with fear and despair. I can't believe this. This is our entire fault. We just didn't pay enough attention to Chase and look what happened.

I suddenly couldn't breathe and I felt my tears about to fall. I took one look at Chase's unconscious body before super speeding off. I couldn't take it anymore.

How big is the chance?"happened so his emotions can'f this happened, i

Chase was potentially gonna forget us. _My_ Chase was gonna forget me. I just let the tears fall rapidly. I'm at a loss.

* * *

**Well how about that? That certainly took a turn for the worst. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you did to. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bree's POV

It had been one week and a day to be precise since Chase had been "hibernating" or in a coma as I prefer to call it.

It had taken a toll on all of us to be honest. Adam had been moody; he didn't have Chase to play his games with or to play pranks with. Leo was depressed; he didn't have Chase to talk about science with or comic books. Mr Davenport was blaming himself for Chase's condition. It wasn't just his fault; it was all of us who deserve to be blamed.

I guess it's why Chase had kept himself away from us; he probably hates us right about now.

As for me, I was just in so much emotional pain. Chase had always been the one I wanted to talk to all the time, not Owen, just Chase. Despite all the teasing, Chase was always there for me and I guess I hadn't really noticed that until this whole fiasco began.

I looked across the room to the empty seat in art class that was meant to be occupied by Chase. I sighed heavily; it was killing me not being able to look at Chase's smile or his face for that matter. The only time I saw Chase was in that capsule when he wasn't even conscious.

"_You're in love with Chase." _Tasha's words rang out in my brain.

I couldn't be in love with Chase. He was my brother and it's forbidden to be in love your own brother. So why was Chase on my mind 24/7?

"_You're in love with Chase."_ The same words repeated again.

Shut up! I'm not in love with Chase. Like it would matter anyway, Chase doesn't look at me in that way. Only as his sister and nothing more.

Those words I had just said stabbed me in my heart. "_You're in love with Chase."_

Damn it Tasha, why did you have to tell me that? I refuse to believe I am in love with him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the Owen's voice. "You okay Bree?"

I looked up at his face and then turned back to facing the table. "Fine…"

"You seem a little distracted lately. Is everything okay?" Owen questioned me sympathetically.

"Not really." I replied reluctantly.

Owen just stared at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he just stopped talking to me. Too be honest I wouldn't even care. "Maybe I can help you."

I lightly scoffed at his attempt. "Thanks but you can't-"

Owen kissed me on the lips. My first ever kiss. It is every girl's dream for their first kiss to be amazing. At least that's what I read in all of my magazines. I expected explosions to be going off.

I didn't feel anything, no passion, no explosions, absolutely nothing. I realised this kiss had being going on for too long so I pushed Owen away. "Owen, stop."

Owen looked at me with a confused look. I thanked the heavens that no one looked at when we were kissing. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, isn't that what you wanted?"

I winced at the term boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't think those two words best described us; he only cared about his art most of the time. Now I think I'm starting to regret being so desperate for Owen.

"It is Owen but… just not right now." I stated, trying to get him to understand from my point of view.

"That's just it Bree, it's never the right time for you anymore." Owen said, sounding frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him.

Owen sighed before continuing. "Ever since two weeks ago, you've acted differently. It's like you don't even care about this relationship anymore."

"I do! It's just that… I'm having problems that I don't wanna tell you." I reassured him.

"Why not?" Owen pushed on.

"It's personal…" I replied simply.

Owen shook his head and turned his attention elsewhere.

Great, now I have Owen to worry about. I couldn't blame him for being angry, I was being crabby but I've got too much on my mind.

Luckily art class finished about a minute later and I leapt out of the room as quickly as I could.

My life was beginning to become a living hell. Chase was probably gonna lose his memory, Adam and Leo were depressed and Mr Davenport was furious with himself for letting this happen.

What more could go wrong?

"Hey Bree, where's that hot thing known as your brother?" A girl sneered behind me.

I turned around to that familiar voice. It was the sound of the school slut, Sarah Jacobs with her two lackeys who I still don't know their names of. Not that I cared.

She would always try to flirt with Chase, most of the time it just got annoying but I guess I couldn't complain, I always flirted with Ethan and Owen in stupid ways. Most of the time I didn't really care if she flirted with him or not but right now was not really the time. "That "hot thing" has a name."

"Fine, where's Chase? I haven't seen that hot guy in a week." Sarah said, giggling with her friends.

"None of your business." I replied with disgust.

"Aww, what's got you so grumpy? Is it because Chase has got girls lining for him and all you have is that weird art guy, Owen?" Sarah teased me. "I mean Chase is gorgeous but when I look at you, let's just say I'm surprised you're related."

Her girls began laughing. I couldn't say the same thing about me, I was fuming. How dare this walking Barbie doll insult me like that?

"Listen to me carefully, don't you _dare_ talk about Chase or me like that. Chase is more than one of your boy toys so I suggest you leave him alone or this _will_ get ugly." I threatened her with hatred dripping out with every word.

Sarah simply laughed at me. "If anyone knows ugly…"

I was so close to just slapping her across the face. I had to restrain myself from hitting her and I just walked off.

I was furious. She had the nerve to talk about us like she just did? I had to show so much self-control to stop myself from hitting her and getting in trouble with Principle Perry. That would have capped of a terrible week.

If only Chase were with me right now, he would tell me to ignore her and tell me how I'm not ugly, that I'm beautiful and strong. Another one of the many reasons as to why I need him.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day went. I rushed out of class and as soon as I was out of the sight, I super speeded my way home, hoping Chase was awake by the time I was there.

I got to the lab and that hope was crushed. Chase was still in his capsule, not even moving an inch.

I sighed in despair before slowly walking up to his capsule. I looked at his body; he was not in the greatest shape. Like I noticed before, his body weight dramatically went down, his eyes had bags under them and there were a lot of wires attached to him. I'm guessing by Mr Davenport.

I put my hand on his capsule door.

"Chase, it has been a living hell without you. Everything has taken a turn for the worst." I started off. "Adam, Leo, Mr Davenport, Tasha and I want you back so much like you wouldn't believe. It's been so boring, you were the one who could lighten up a mood or had a meaningful conversation with."

I sighed; my throat was being clogged up. "I rarely say this but I love you Chase."

As a brother or more than that? I still wasn't sure about it. "You always encouraged me to do the impossible, no matter what. You kept my spirits high even in the worst times and right now, this is one of the worst times."

My tears started to drip out one by one. "I need you Chase, you may not remember any of this but I really need you. It wouldn't be the same without you."

I choked out a sob and my tears fell like the rain in a monsoon. I felt a couple of arms around me. It was none other than Tasha's.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Tasha asked me.

I shook my head and cried into her chest. Tasha rubbed my back softly.

"He'll be okay, I promise." Tasha reassured me.

Tasha let go of me and wiped my tears away.

"You want something to drink?" Tasha offered me.

I nodded my head in reply. Tasha walked out of the lab. Taking one last look at Chase, I began to out of the lab.

I heard a sound behind me. It almost sounded like a groan…

* * *

**Ooo, who's groan is that? Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took such a long time for an update but I was blocked. The next couple of chapters will be quite interesting, in my opinion anyway. Feel free to read and review, I would really appreciate it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bree's POV

That groan sounded so familiar. Almost sounded like… Chase's.

I snapped my head around to face the direction of the sound. It was Chase!

Chase was slowly opening his eyes, groaning in the process. I super speeded to the front of his capsule door. Chase slowly opened the door but he looked extremely weak. Chase was about to stumble on to the floor but I had put myself into a position so I could catch his body.

Thank God for my enhanced strength. I caught his body, put one of his arms around my shoulder so he could lean on me and put my arm around his side. I guided him to the nearest chair to let him rest on it.

Chase was breathing heavily, running a hand through his already messy hair. He was literally shaking and he wasn't very stable. The first thought that ran through my mind was if Chase remembered me.

"Chase, do you remember me?"

I just threw it out into the air. I needed to know.

Chase just stared at me with confusion. I was so worried that would say no. If Chase didn't remember any of us, I don't know what I'll do or how I'll react.

Chase simply nodded his head. At this moment it felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off my shoulders.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck, which was probably a mistake considering how weak Chase is but I didn't care. I cried into his shoulder, I let all the pain I've endured over this past week come out through my tears.

"Bree… you're hurting me." Chase told me.

I eased up a little but I didn't stop hugging him. "I'm sorry Chase but I'm just so glad you're alive."

Chase finally wrapped his arms around my body, rubbing my back softly. "Why are you crying Bree?"

I released my arms from his neck but Chase kept his hands around my body, making sure we were inches away from each other. I stared into his deep brown eyes and I blurted out my thoughts. "I missed you so much Chase! This week had been a complete and utter hell for us. Whenever I would come home from school, I always stayed with you until I went to sleep, hoping you would wake up but you never did."

My tears we're threatening to fall but I wiped them away. "Did you miss me Chase?"

I had to know what he felt, that is if he felt anything at all. Chase opened his mouth but quickly shut it again as if he didn't know what to say.

"I-I don't know… I don't remember much about what happened…" Chase stuttered. "In fact, I don't really remember anything."

I felt a flash of hurt attack my heart. I guess he didn't remember too much about any of us. Maybe he wasn't the same as he was before. With a sigh, I moved away from his arms in sadness.

"I'm sorry Bree, I just don't know…" He apologised.

I turned around, I couldn't face him anymore. It's like his confidence was drained from his body, he always had an answer for everything but no answers came out.

I guess I shouldn't of expected much, Mr Davenport did say there was a fifty fifty chance of this happening. So why was I so upset?

Was it because Chase might forget me? Even if so, I could always help refresh his memory but it wouldn't be the same. You can't just help a new Chase become the Chase that I loved.

"Chase, what do you remember about me?"

There was an awkward silence between us. I turned back to face Chase. I had to test what Chase knew and to see if he wasn't a lost cause.

For about two minutes, Chase didn't even say a word. His eyes were lost, it looked he was trying to process something but nothing came out. My tears were falling slowly, one by one.

"Do you even love me?" I choked out.

Chase stood up suddenly. He looked shell-shocked by my question. I thought he wouldn't be strong enough to stand. "Of course Bree, how can you ask that?"

I shook my head, not believing what he said. "It sure doesn't even seem like it…"

I super speeded out of the room; I didn't care where I went but just away from the different Chase. I couldn't believe it, Chase didn't know me. I was so excited for Chase to awake from his hibernation, hoping his glitching was over.

I begin to regret his awakening.

* * *

I woke up from my capsule. I was in no mood for talking to anyone.

Chase was constantly on my mind. I can't just give up on him but was I willing to wait that long for him to regain his memory? Of course I was but I don't know if I could take the pain.

I walked to the elevator and took it to the main floor. I walked to the kitchen and I found, you guessed it, Chase sitting down eating a bowl of cereal. I tried to sneak past him without him knowing but his super senses must have picked my steps up.

On cue Chase dropped his spoon and ran over to me. I was taken aback by his action.

"Hey Bree." Chase greeted me.

I blinked at him in surprise before responding. "Umm, hey Chase…"

I didn't want to make any eye contact; I was still upset at the events of yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to make you so upset and I hope you forgive me." Chase begged me.

Chase really did care after all. Maybe he wasn't a lost cause after all. I lifted my head and gave him a small smile. "Of course."

Chase wrapped his arms around my body and I wrapped mine around his neck. It felt so amazing and relief spread across my body.

Chase let go off me and asked me something very important. "Can we start again?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What did he mean by start again? "What do you mean?"

"Well since I don't really know anything about you anymore or even Adam or Leo, I figured we could start again so…" Chase began. "I'm Chase."

Chase stuck his hand out offering me a handshake. I looked at his hand for a long time. It meant so much, it was a symbol of the fact that we could rebuild our relationship, the relationship we had was so special. The downside is that it will probably never be the same.

I had to take the risk. I shook his hand and smiled at him. "I'm Bree."

Chase gave me his cute smile and it made my heart flutter slightly. Wait, flutter? This shouldn't be happening.

So that was the morning summed up. In school, we practically spent every minute with each other, occasionally Adam and Leo were with us but apart from that it was just us. If we weren't in the same lesson, then we would meet up somewhere.

We discussed random stuff about, favourite colour, favourite food and so on. It was a start but it was amazing and I couldn't have been happier. You know, that is until little Miss Slut, Sarah Jacobs and her friends come over.

"Hiya Chase!" Sarah exclaimed, flattering her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at her attempts.

"Hey Sarah…" Chase said uncomfortably.

"So where have you been this week? I missed you…" Sarah rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been ill with some food poisoning…" Chase lied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Aww, that's a shame, I could have taken _good_ care of you." Sarah tried to seduce him.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her. Is she for real? Sarah cleared her throat in annoyance.

"You got a problem Bree?" Sarah asked bitterly.

"Yeah, you're pathetic." I shot back.

Sarah stepped past Chase and walked right in front of me. "Haven't you got a boyfriend to attend to?"

"Let's not talk about boyfriends; you wouldn't really know anything about them since you can't keep one for more than three days." I spat back.

Sarah glared at an ice cold stare and I glared at her with venom. No way was she taking Chase away from me. Great, now I was being protective, what is wrong with me?

Chase stepped in front of the both of us and separated us so it couldn't get too heated. "Okay ladies, let's not fight."

There was Chase's concern for me. At least we were making progress.

"Chase, do you think you could help me with my science homework, no one else can and it's very hard." Sarah seduced him again.

I was getting sick and tired of her antics, if she wasn't going to leave; there was no point in me staying here while Chase would say yes because of his kind hearted nature. I turned around and began to walk off.

Chase ran over towards me and tapped my shoulder. "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought you were going to help Sarah…" I said silently and bitterly.

"Nope, I told her I wanted to hang out with you instead and that I needed to catch up on some work." Chase told me.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at Chase. I was impressed that he would reject someone like Sarah Jacobs, a girl every boy wanted to be with and he opted to hang around with me instead. "Wow Chase, you're amazing."

Chase gave me his trademark smile and my heart fluttered again. Maybe I really was in love with Chase.

So that was today in a nutshell, Chase rejected the most popular girl in school for me, we hung out together for literally the whole day and I think maybe I am in love with Chase. But we are brother and sister, it's impossible.

The next morning, I got out of the capsule and I saw Chase wasn't in there. He was probably in that old room. I practically skipped my way to his room and knocked on his door. "Chase?"

No answer, I assumed he was asleep so I quietly entered his room to check.

"Chase?" I whispered silently.

I spotted Chase sitting and facing a window. He stood and turned around to face me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They weren't brown, they were… green. What the hell?

"Hello Bree." Chase said in a deep tone.

"Umm, are you okay?" I questioned him suspiciously.

Chase slowly made his way towards me, staring at me throughout. I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable, seeing as I started to back away into a wall and he stood in front so I couldn't move from my space.

I looked at him with confusion and fear. Was he glitching again?

"Chase… what's going on?" I asked, still waiting for an answer.

Chase chuckled deeply and darkly at me. "You'll find out soon enough…"

**Well well well, what is that last part all about then? Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Quick warning, for those who enjoy the Brase romantic scenes, the next chapter is for you. That's all I'm giving away. So leave a comment on what you think may happen next. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bree's POV

"Whoa, Chase what are you doing?" I questioned him.

He was beginning to frighten me; he literally closed off the space between us leaving me with my back against the wall and Chase standing so close to me so I could literally feel his heart beat and his husky breathing on my face.

To be completely honest, I didn't really mind being close to Chase's body but not this close.

Chase used his right hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. He leaned in so much that the tips of our noses were touching. Chase breathed heavily on my face and I was entranced by the smell. "What I should have done a long time ago…"

I was so memorised by the heat of his hand on my skin that I didn't reply for a couple of seconds.

"What are you-"

I was cut off by Chase slamming his lips onto mine. It took me some time for me to actually understand the fact that Chase was kissing me. Chase was actually kissing me!

This shouldn't be happening, we're siblings. But it felt so amazing; I felt explosions going off, not like how Owen kissed me.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to towards me, not like there was any space between us anyway. Chase growled silently before tugging at my jumper, pulling me even closer. Chase licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted without hesitation.

Chase's tongue slipped into my mouth with such force. Our tongues entwined together in amazing rhythm. Chase's stuck his hand into my hair, making my hair messier before grabbing my waist.

We separated for a tiny bit for some air. Chase had a hunger in his eyes and it didn't look very healthy. Chase grabbed my back and pulled me towards him again before smashing his lips to mine.

As much as I loved the feeling of his lips, this couldn't happen. It wasn't morally correct. I pushed Chase away from me.

"Chase, we have to stop, this isn't right." I told him.

Chase was breathing heavily and he was growling with anger. I opened the door to try and escape but Chase used his molecular kinesis to slam the door shut. He closed the off the space between us again.

"Come on Bree, you know as well as I do that we both want _this_." Chase said seductively, grabbing my hips in the process. Chase leaned in so his lips were inches away from my ear. "You can't deny that you want me…"

Chase's breath on my ear sent my heart racing a million miles a minute. "I-I, we can't."

I failed in my attempt to stop him as Chase began kissing and nibbling on my neck causing my body to shake in amazement. I couldn't handle it anymore so I lifted his chin and connected our lips together.

Our lips were in sync, moving perfectly together. Our tongues battle for dominance but I knew I was never going to win. Chase lifted me off my feet and cuffed my ankles around his waist without breaking the kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Chase grabbed my hamstring area and began rubbing my legs. The feeling of his hands on my body sent shivers.

But in the back of my mind, I know this isn't correct. I shouldn't even want this. I took my lips off Chase's.

"Chase, Chase we have to stop!" I exclaimed.

I jumped off Chase and pushed push away from me. Chase gave me a seductive smile.

"Bree, you can't fight what the heart wants…" Chase said, stepping towards me again.

"I can try!" I replied, even though I knew he was right.

I super speeded out of the room as fast I could. I put my fingers on my swollen lips where Chase had previously been.

* * *

School was beginning to become a nightmare. I had tried to avoid Chase all day which surprisingly had been going successfully well.

I was actually talking to Adam and Leo most of the time and whenever I had spotted Chase, I ran away as quickly as a human would.

I couldn't really look at Owen most of the time because I had basically just cheated on him and I felt guilty but I couldn't help what I felt for Chase. I didn't want it to happen but it just did.

It was lunchtime now and usually Adam, Leo, Chase and I would hang out at lunchtime but I had to go and do something else to avoid him. Maybe I wasn't being fair, seeing as I did kiss him as well but it's not right for the both of us. What if people found out? They would think we're weirdos.

Stupidly, I forgot my cardigan in my locker so I told Caitlyn that I was going to my locker to retrieve it. I walked into an empty hall but I scanned the place of any sign of Chase. Thinking I was safe, I ran towards my locker. I opened it and searched my locker for my cardigan.

I stretched to the top of the locker to grab my cardigan but I couldn't reach it.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands grip my hips. At first I thought it was Owen but I heard a husky voice tickle my ear. "Need some help?"

I got startled and jumped and gripped onto the ceiling thanks to my bionics. I looked down from where I was and I spotted Chase with a smug smile on his face. I jumped down from the ceiling to face him.

"Chase, what was that for?!" I yelled at him, smacking him across the chest.

"I offered you some help." Chase said with his smug smile still on his face.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "By _groping_ my body? All I wanted was my cardigan."

"Who said I was helping with you getting your cardigan?" Chase chuckled lightly.

Why is Chase acting like this all of a sudden? This is not like him.

Chase began stepping towards me again and I tried to escape but Chase moved his hand up, forcing me against the locker with his molecular kineses. I struggled to try and get out of his range but it didn't work.

Chase and I became face to face. Chase breathed heavily onto my face and again, I was stunned momentarily.

Chase grabbed my hips once again, lightly massaging them and his touch sent butterflies into my stomach.

I tried to pry his hands away from me but to no avail.

"Why fight it Bree?" Chase questioned me. "We both know what we both want."

"There are plenty of reasons as to why I'm "fighting" it." I told him. "We're brother and sister, this should never happen."

Chase rolled his eyes and leaned into my ear. "Where was that excuse back at home?"

His breath tingled my body. In contrast, his green hungry eyes sort of frightened me.

"Plus I have a boyfriend…" I weakly defended my cause.

Chase rolled his eyes and smirked at me, sensing weakness from me. "Owen? Really? He could never offer what I could offer."

"Look Chase, this can't happen, especially not in school. Anyone could see us, do you not understand that?" I tried to get through to him.

Unfortunately Chase was determined and persistent. "No one's around Bree, just admit that you want me with you and all this weak and useless fighting could be over."

Chase rubbed his hand on my right cheek, causing me to blush furiously. I tried to look away so I wasn't facing him but Chase forced me to look at him.

"Chase, this isn't morally correct, you're the smartest person on the planet, and you of all people should think this is remotely weird." I argued.

"Bree, stop arguing with me, you should know that I never lose them." He told me forcefully. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't wanna kiss me."

Chase caught me red-handed. I did want to kiss him but I knew I shouldn't. Chase used my hesitation as an opportunity and smashed his lips to mine, causing me to hit the lockers with a bang.

My first initial thought was annoyance, why would he be risking it in school? I tried to move away from his lips but his hands were gripped tightly around my hips.

Soon enough I melted into the kiss and began to kiss him back. Our mouths were in perfect sync and Chase's tongue entered my mouth without permission but I didn't care. Our tongues battled but in the end we both succumbed to what we both wanted.

Chase playfully bit by lower lip and I giggled slightly into his mouth. We stepped away from each other because of the need for oxygen.

"Whoa…" Was my only response for what I felt.

Chase grabbed my head and forced me back into the kiss. Usually Chase was the soft, caring type but I didn't mind seeing a little aggression in him. Even though Chase was acting a bit aggressive, the kiss was filled with passion.

I rubbed my hands in his hair, messing it up a little but Chase didn't seem to care. Chase left my lips and proceeded with my neck. He kissed, nibbled, licked and sucked my neck, sending vibrations all around my body and causing me to groan loudly. Chase seemed satisfied.

I had realised that I was still in the hallway and not at home, so I pushed Chase away again.

"Chase! You can't keep forcing me to do this!" I shouted at him.

Realising I may have sounded a bit too loud, I super speeded away to find Caitlyn.

"Where have you been Bree?" Caitlyn asked.

"I went to go get m cardigan." I replied which was both the truth and a lie.

Caitlyn gave me a skeptical look before replying. "You don't even have it with you."

Realising she was right, I had to make an excuse for it. "Oh, turns out I lost it… silly me…"

That excuse was just about enough to throw Caitlyn off my trail.

I touched my lips once again, I loved what we just did but I know it wasn't smart or even correct. But it just felt right.

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy that chapter? I know most of you wanted it Asap so I pretty much wrote as first as I could. This was pretty much my first time writing a romantic chapter. I hope it turned out well. I can tell you guys really love this story. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bree's POV

The weekend was here and it was a huge relief. This week was a rollercoaster.

Chase woke up from his hibernation, he didn't remember anything about me, he rejected the most popular girl in school just to stay with me and then to top it all off, Chase and I were basically making out at every opportunity that we got.

So I guess calling this week a rollercoaster was such an understatement.

Chase didn't even turn up for the training session; it was weird because Chase was always the one who got to the session like ten minutes early. We went through the session anyway; we just went with the excuse that maybe Chase wasn't fully ready to train.

Anyway it was 4pm and I was extremely bored. I tried texting Owen to see if he wanted to do anything but he didn't reply. Probably still not happy with me but I personally didn't care.

Adam and Leo went to the movies and Davenport and Tasha were upstairs. Leaving me downstairs in the living room and Chase probably still stuck in that room as usual.

I turned on TV and flicked through some channels looking for something to watch. I heard footsteps and I turned to see Chase coming through the hall. I feared that Chase may come for another session of trying to kiss me. Chase took a seat next to me without saying a word.

"Hey Chase." I greeted.

Chase didn't look at me or say a word. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, Chase always talks to me. Did I do something wrong?

"Chase, why weren't you at training?" I questioned him curiously.

Chase still didn't even reply.

"Chase! Earth to Chase!" I waved my hand in his face to get his attention.

Chase slapped my hand away and turned to look at me. "Stop. Calling. Me. Chase."

I was struck with confusion, what did he mean?

"What are you talking about? You are Chase, aren't you?" I asked him.

Chase sighed and shook his head. "I'm not Chase."

"Okay… then who are you?" I questioned him suspiciously.

"Chase's depression." He replied simply.

Depression? Is Chase depressed or what? Why would Chase be depressed though?

"Excuse me? I'm confused here, what do you mean by Chase's depression?" I questioned him.

Chase chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't know what depression is?"

"Of course I know what depression is you idiot, what I'm questioning is what you meant when you said you're Chase's depression." I explained.

"What part of it did you not understand? I'm Chase's depression." Chase told me but I refused to believe it.

"Depression is not a human being so whatever trick you're trying to play Chase-"

"Stop calling me Chase." Chase forcefully said.

"Whatever, even if I did believe you, Chase isn't depressed anyway." I argued back.

Chase scoffed harshly and glared at me. "That's what you think; you don't know anything about Chase anyway."

That insult hit me hard; he accused me of not knowing Chase. "How dare you say that? We know everything about each other."

Chase, or his depression, shook his head at me rejecting what I just said. "Correction, he knows everything about you, you know nothing about him. Why you ask? It's because he actually cares."

Each of those words was like venom to me. I stood up from my seat in anger. "Shut up! I do care about Chase. What do you know? You're just an "emotion" anyway."

I attempted to leave the living room because I couldn't stand being in the same room as whoever was in Chase's body until these next words stung me. "An emotion caused by this family."

I was stopped dead in my tracks. We caused Chase's depression? That's impossible, Chase wasn't even depressed. "I don't believe you."

"You should because it's the truth." Chase replied quickly.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, why would Chase be depressed?" I tested him.

"I suggest you take a seat cupcake because this is gonna rock your world." Chase suggested.

"One, do not call me cupcake and two, I'm not sitting anywhere near you until you give an answer." I shot back.

"Feisty much?" Chase said slyly.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "Get on with it."

"Right, so as I said before this family caused Chase's depression. Why? Because you treat him like total crap." Chase informed me.

I gritted my teeth in anger. I did not treat Chase like that. Nobody treated Chase like that. "No we don't! We love Chase! _I_ love Chase!" I fought back.

Chase chuckled at me as if this was some sort of practical joke. "Maybe so but Chase doesn't know that, does he? He was just an outcast to you guys."

My anger was boiling and I could feel steam coming out of my ears. "I don't need to listen to this anymore."

I began to turn around and walk off but Chase stopped me again. "You need to; you know if you ever want to get Chase back."

I felt my blood turn cold. I snapped my head around in anger towards Chase. "What did you do to Chase?!"

"I haven't done anything but if you want him back, I strongly suggest you take a seat Bree." Chase told me.

I sighed in defeat and take a seat at the kitchen counter. "Fine, go on…"

"Thank you, now as I was saying, Chase feels like an outcast to you guys." Chase repeated.

"Yeah I got that the first time, why is that?" I asked in frustration. Being forced to sit here is annoying me.

"Well I don't know Bree, maybe it's because of the constant teasing and bullying he's had to endure from you guys." He said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's just a sibling teasing; we do that to each other all the time."

"Ask yourself something, do you really think Chase enjoyed that?" He questioned me.

He's right. Chase never enjoyed it; I guess we did kind of single him out all of the time. I groaned loudly, I should have spotted it. "If what you're saying is true, how long has Chase been depressed for?"

Chase didn't reply for some time. It looked like he was debating whether to tell me or not. "Do you really want to know?"

"Please, I have to know." I begged him.

Chase sighed and answered. "For about two years."

I nearly fell out my seat in shock. My body went completely numb, I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"T-two years?" I stuttered.

Chase simply nodded and ran a hand through his hair. I buried my head into my hands in disbelief and sobbed.

"Why didn't he say anything?" I questioned him.

"Because… he felt like he had no one to talk to about it." Chase hesitantly said.

"Yes he did! He had us, he had me!" I shot back in a mix of anger and sadness.

"At first he did have you guys, just you, Chase, Adam and Mr Davenport." Chase explained. "But then so many events caused me to form. Leo and Tasha was one event."

"How can Leo and Tasha cause you to form?" I asked him.

"Well with Leo, he kind of tended to hang around you and Adam only and rarely with Chase. Chase felt that Leo liked him more because he was more a fun sibling. It really upset him." Chase explained. "With Tasha, she mainly paid attention to you because you're the only girl and I'm guessing she wanted to have an actual daughter. She paid attention to Adam because let's face it, he's not smart at all and he needs all the attention he can get. She paid attention to Leo just because he's her son."

All these words made so much sense and I felt so stupid for not realising what Chase had been feeling. "What other events were there?"

"School was another one." Chase replied quickly. "Ever you guys started going to school, Chase felt like everyone was drifting away from him, leaving him alone. You and Adam found new friends and since Chase didn't make any, it rendered him vulnerable. The real reason Chase wanted to go to school was because he wanted someone that would listen to him but since that didn't happen, his depression grew."

I was hesitant to ask the next question but I had to know. "What other events?"

"The next one was quite a big one." Chase started. I breathed in anticipation waiting for the next one. "Marcus."

I shivered in disgust. Marcus, the psychopathic android that kidnapped Mr Davenport and tried to make us Douglas' bionic slaves. "What about him?"

"Chase finally thought he had made a friend and that hope was shattered. He was so distraught because he never actually made a friend and that you guys nearly died, he blamed himself for that." Chase explained to me.

"But why did he blame himself? It wasn't entirely his fault, it was all of ours, and we were all fooled by Marcus." I replied.

"Yeah but he's the team leader. He feels it is his responsibility to keep you safe and make sure nothing bad happens to you guys and when he failed in that, it hurt his confidence and his abilities causing me to grow even more." Chase explained. "Also, it is also why he glitched quite a lot."

I felt hot tears fall on my cheeks but I didn't want Chase to see me like this so I buried my face into my hands, soaking my hands in the process. My sobs racked my body heavily. I soon felt an arm around my shoulders and as I looked up, I saw Chase sitting next to me.

"Bree, calm down, I know you care about Chase a lot but he's not gone." Chase comforted me.

I leaned onto his shoulder and wiped my tears away. "Where is he then?"

Chase gestured to his brain and said, "Somewhere up in there."

I was kind of relieved to find out that Chase is still there but I was stumped on how we could get him out. "How do we get him back?"

"That's quite complicated actually." Chase said making me lose some hope. "Basically Chase's depression is based around him thinking that he's left out and not wanted by the team or the family."

"Why does he think that?" I questioned him.

"Because he is the smartest person in the world, he believes that everyone sees him as the one who never needs help with anything." Chase explained. "That's why he thinks his super intelligence is a curse."

My mouth gaped open as I heard what he said. Chase hates his intelligence. "Why does he hate it?"

"Because Bree, it makes people jealous of him or even make them hate him. He wants to be like you or Adam." Chase answered.

These words were hurting me. Everything Chase believed hurt me. We really have been a terrible family to him. "So how do we get Chase back though?"

"I'll try and put this as simply as I can. Chase wants to know where he belongs." Chase simply said.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. It racked my brain for a couple of minutes. "How?"

"Got to figure it out Bree and quickly because you don't want to witness other emotions that Chase has." Chase warned me. "Just take your time and don't blame yourself."

"But if Chase does come back, then you will no longer exist." I said to him.

Chase breathed heavily and looked at me with his brown eyes. "Depression has deeply affected Chase, I don't want to be the cause of all this so I'm willing to go so that Chase will be back to normal."

I instantly felt a bit of guilt; his depression was willing to go so that Chase will be back to normal.

"You know, for an emotion such as depression, you actually have feelings and a slice of humanity." I told him. Chase smiled at me and thanked me.

"By the way, how are you talking to me right now anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"Chase is still stuck in the brain somewhere so we took over his body, that simple." Chase replied.

I breathed heavily, letting all my stress out. Although I had to know one thing that had got me confused since yesterday.

"If you're depression now, then what was the emotion yesterday?"

Chase froze and walked away from me slowly, keeping his back facing towards me.

"I don't think you should know that…" Chase warned me.

"I need to know, it was so out of Chase's character." I replied, practically begging him.

"You asked for it…" Chase said slowly. "Yesterday was… Chase's lust emotion."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped wide open. "L-lust?"

"Yeah, the evil version of love." Chase said simply.

"He has lust for me?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Is that why his eyes were green?"

Chase nodded simply before I gripped my hair, hard. I'm not sure what I find more weird, the fact that Chase has any type of lust for me at all or the fact that, of all people, he only had lust for me.

"Why, I don't understand." I refused to believe.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Chase is in love with you." He said in a know it all tone.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Chase is in love with me? Why me, we're brother and sister and we're falling for each other.

"No no no, he's can't be!" I practically yelled back.

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't enjoy making out with him, I saw the way you reacted to him kissing you." Chase said cockily while laughing at me.

"This is so wrong in so many ways!" I argued back.

"Maybe but think about it this way, you are the only one Chase finds comfort in and if you really were _real_ brother and sister, do you really think you'd be falling for each other?" He tested me. "Think about it, in the meantime if you need me, I'll be in the lab."

Chase left me in my trail of thoughts.

Great now we have to find a way to get Chase back and I have found out that Chase was in love with me. What makes it worse is that I think I'm in love with him also.

* * *

**So what did you think of this whole "depression" thing going on with Chase? Sorry for the wait guys, I had a severe writers block and this chapter was very rushed. But I hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Bree's POV

So the plan was fairly simple, all we needed to do is make Chase feel that he belongs. The only problem is that Chase isn't the one we are going to have to convince, it's his emotions.

At first I thought it was going to be easy, Chase was always easy to talk to, at least in my case. But today was not a good day. Why? Because Chase was going totally mental.

"Chase, calm down!" Leo shouted.

Chase ignored him and threw another barrel our way. I super speeded us to the other side of the lab before it could hit us. It didn't take a genius to know that this was Chase's anger.

So that was how the day started off, Chase attacking us and the rest of us avoiding it while trying to get him to calm down.

"We're your family dude." Adam stated.

Chase turned to him with fury in his eyes and said, "Bite me."

"Ok but I don't think you'll taste very nice…" Adam replied stupidly.

I gave Adam an "are you kidding me?" look. "Really, Adam? Really?!"

"What? Do you really think Chase will taste nice?" Adam questioned me.

I didn't even bother replying to his stupid question. We had to focus on getting Chase back to normal.

"Bree, are you sure your plan is going to work?" Mr Davenport questioned me.

I nodded my head in reply. "Chase's depression said it was the only way to get him back."

"I still don't understand that." Adam said.

Leo groaned in frustration. "It's not that hard! Chase's emotions-"

Leo was cut off by Chase throwing a force field towards us and we all ran separate ways to avoid it.

"Chase, listen-"

Mr Davenport tried to start but Chase threw another force field at him, missing and destroying a wall.

"As you can probably tell, I don't really want to talk to you right now!" Chase roared at us.

His fierce tone put me off, enough to scare me. Chase threw a force field at me and I only realised at the last second before speeding off, causing the force field hit a shelf on top of the lab.

Three brown folders fall onto the ground with the words "classified" stamped on top of them. I saw Mr Davenport's eyes widen when he saw them on the floor which raised my suspicion. But I had no time to ask any questions.

"Chase, can we talk about this?" Leo begged him.

Chase turned towards him, with fire burning in his eyes and his skin turning a dark red. "Talk about this?! You wanna talk about this?!"

We all took a step back away from Chase because it seemed like he could explode at any moment.

"I've been waiting two whole years to talk about this! You all wrote me off; you didn't give a damn about how I felt!" Chase yelled at the top of his lungs.

Those words were like daggers to my heart. "Chase, that's not true."

"Oh really?! If it wasn't for Chase's stupid depression, you wouldn't have known anything about what Chase had been going through!" Chase shot back.

"Chase, calm down." Mr Davenport urged him.

Chase shot Mr Davenport a death glare. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Do not try to belittle me! I'm sick of it!"

This task is beginning to seem hopeless, he's not listening to anything we say or even letting the words we say go through to this brain.

"So just leave me alone before I make you!" Chase threatened.

Chase formed another force field and was getting ready to throw it.

"Now!" I signalled to Mr Davenport.

Mr Davenport pressed a button with his remote. A laser gun appeared from out of the wall and before Chase could react, the gun shot and hit Chase square in the chest. It stunned his body and rendered him powerless.

"That was harder than we thought." Leo breathed a sigh of relief.

Adam picked up Chase's body and placed him in his capsule.

My eyes turned to the brown folders on the floor and I had to take a look at them but I couldn't do them here.

"Umm, I'll be back guys, just keep Chase here." I ordered them.

Mr Davenport seemed to pick up my actions. "Bree, no!"

I super speeded towards the folders and super speeded out of the lab.

* * *

I walked in to one of the spare rooms and sat at the desk. I opened the first folder and it said "Chase Davenport" and a picture of his face.

So I'm guessing these folders were just about Adam, Chase and I. Nothing to worry about then. But why was Mr Davenport so protective of these? What was he hiding?

I opened the second folder and at the top it said "Bree Sullivan" and a picture of my face. Whoa, hold on a minute there, Sullivan?

This must be some sort of joke. I looked further down the sheet which had random details about me, date of birth which would be the 25th of November 1997 and born in Oregon and trained in facility X.

"What the hell?" I said silently, not believing what I'm looking at.

I opened Adam's folder and I was hoping for some sort of information. At the top it said "Adam Drayson" and he was born in South Dakota and also trained in facility X.

Then it hit me, we weren't even related. We weren't siblings, we weren't family.

Why did Mr Davenport lie to us? How could he keep such a secret away from all of us?

I stared at all three folders, mainly Chase and I. Was I really that mad? I'm guessing this is the reason why I felt such strong feelings for Chase.

I think this is what Chase's depression meant when he questioned whether Chase and I were siblings.

I sighed loudly with a mix of relief and frustration. I got up and super speeded towards the lab, I had a task to do.

I entered the lab with no sign of Mr Davenport, Leo or Adam but just a stunned Chase in his capsule. The capsule was reinforced with steel chains around the whole thing.

I walked in silently, trying not to wake up Chase.

"I can hear you Bree…" Chase said, without opening his eyes which freaked me out.

"How…?" I stuttered, clearly baffled at how he did that.

"Super hearing, I guess that's another thing you guys forgot about me." Chase said bitterly.

I breathed heavily in annoyance. I had to get through to him; I don't care about paying attention to his anger but to his brain.

"I'm sorry Chase." I apologised.

"Two years Bree! Two whole years it took you guys to even notice!" Chase shouted with anger.

To be honest, he had a point. "I always cared for you."

Chase scoffed with fury in his tone. "No you didn't Bree, I'm sick of your fake pity."

Focus on the task Bree, ignore his comments. "You do belong here Chase, I know we never paid attention but now we are willing to be here for you."

"Especially me."

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked in confusion.

Chase screamed and gripped his head in agony.

"Chase!" I ran towards the capsule door.

"What did you do?" Chase asked angrily, releasing his head. Chase's eyes widened in realisation. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to talk to Chase's brain. I won't allow it!"

Oh crap, he got me. I need to do this quickly. "Chase, come on, we need you back here!"

Chase tried to open his door but the steel chains blocked him.

"Don't bother; you can't get out of there unless you're as strong as Adam." I denied him.

Feeling somewhat safe because I knew he couldn't get out of there.

"Unless I call Spike to come out." Chase told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked in bemusement. "I thought Spike can only come out in a form of defence."

"You guessed wrong princess." Chase said bitterly. "Now I know you're scared so I suggest you get out before Spike gets his hands on you."

"No way, I'm getting Chase back no matter what!" I fought back.

Chase chuckled bitterly. "Foolish mistake."

Chase closed his eyes and opened them a second later, revealing his grey and steely eyes.

"Hello Bree…" Spike said in his deep and dark tone.

"Chase, snap out of it!" I said desperately.

Spike began trying to barge the door open. He formed a force field in his hands and threw it against the door.

It didn't budge but it was threatening to. He threw another one and it nearly cracked the door open.

"Chase, I'm sorry for everything, please come back!" I begged him.

Spike threw an even bigger force field and it completely smashed the door down.

Now I was in trouble. I tried to turn around and run away but Spike used Chase's molecular kineses and slammed me against the nearby wall.

Spike gave an evil, loud laugh and walked slowly towards me. "Big big mistake Bree, now you're going to feel the pain and suffering."

I was running out of time and I was scared for my life. Spike may possibly kill me so I did the only thing I could think off.

"I love you Chase!"

It must have done something because Spike suddenly froze. "W-what did you s-say?"

His tone was no longer the deep tone, more like… Chase's.

"I love you _so_ much!" I replied with so much passion.

Spike let go out of me and stumbled backwards, holding his head again. I spotted the change of colour in his eyes, it changed from grey to brown. The colour of Chase's eyes.

"That's it Chase, fight back!" I urged him.

Spike/Chase screamed in pain before his body fell backwards.

I used my super speed to get behind him and hold his body upright. At the time, Mr Davenport, Adam and Leo rushed into the lab. They saw me holding Chase upright and helped me guide him to another capsule.

* * *

**I'm sorry for such a long wait; I just didn't know what to write for this chapter. Plus I'm the type of guy to procrastinate a lot so this chapter is kind of rushed. So the next chapter is going to be the final chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and thank you for your reviews, I always enjoy reading them.**


End file.
